Sonic exe: The Game
by bazooka goblin
Summary: If you like the original Sonic games, then you won't like Sonic.exe. It is a creepypasta game, and is creepy as heck. This story is about the characters who played in the game... RATED T FOR CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, THIS STORY IS ABOUT , THE CREEPYPASTA GAME OF THE ORIGINAL SONIC. IT'S IN ALL THE CHARACTER'S POINT OF VIEW AND MAYBE A LITTLE PART OF SONIC...**

**TAILS  
**

I was in the world, and it looked a lot like a familiar world... was it Angel Sun or whatever it was called? I have no clue, it was a world that I've been in, only... different. I kept on going, and then, the disturbing things came. I saw little, poor animals, with there guts hanging out, some animals even hanging themselves from flowers and trees, all with eyes and no pupils. They looked like they went through Hell. "What is this?" I cried, scared out of my wits. So, I kept going, more scared as I went. Then, There he was...

Sonic.

Only, this time, he looked very tired, with his eyes shut, like he hasn't slept in days looking for Robotnik. I crept up behind my best friend, when he opened his eyes...

_**"DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME?"**_

Sonic's voice sounded horrible. Like nails on a chalkboard. Horrible. Then, somehow, Sonic teleported me to a weird world i have never seen in my life. All I knew, was that wasn't the real Sonic. I was alone, so I ran. Tried to run away from this Hell-Hole world.

Then, Sonic was suddenly behind me. He floated in the air, trying to grab me. He had black eyes with red pupils, and had trickles of blood coming from his eyes.

**THEN, HE TOOK ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KNUCKLES  
**

"Where the f*** am I?" I had know idea where I was, It was like, a, Nether of lava and metal down here, in this hot, humid dry area. I was a little unnerved, because this world, I have never even seen before. So, I started to walk around, see what it was here. Then, I saw Sonic. His eyes were closed, no idea why. He opened them, and I knew that wasn't Sonic. It was something else. Evil. Far more Evil than our enemies now.

So, I tried to punch him. He disappeared. "Wha?" Then he was behind me. I kept trying to beat the living shit out of this guy, so at least he could be wounded before anything worse happened. Then, He grabbed my throat.

**_"AH, SO MANY SOULS TO PLAY WITH."_**

His voice sounded so... Devilish.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROBOTNIK**

**_"WANT TO PLAY ROUND TWO?!"_**

Those were the last words I have heard when I came to this world. It lookes like a dungeon of some sort. but no... life. Like the Demons Of Hell took the last peices of life away. Now, it was a dead place. So, if I want to get out of here, I got to do it myself. I started walking around, when I saw some stairs. My instincts were to not go down them, but hey, I bet Sonic is down there waiting for me so he can beat my ass and get the chaos emeralds I took from him. So, I went down. And down. And down. And down. Took forever, but I fell to the floor with a loud **THUD,** loud enough that anyone could have heard it.

**TURNS OUT, SOMEONE DID HEAR IT.**

Sonic. I knew it. F***ing Sonic. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I said, but Then, Sonic Grabbed my throat and,

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**SONIC  
**

I somehow came in this... darkened room, and the only way i could go is forward. I couldn't see anything. There were things in the way, and once in a while I would see a spike-looking, bloody mass that came out of the ground. I kept on going, Then-

_**SHOOM!**_

I saw these... weird... hallucinating images in the background, and somehow... it reminds me of pain. But, I could see What those things were that I kept passing by. They were giant skeletons, of, something, I didn't know what though. I could see what those spike things were... they were broken, almost like the ground had bones, but they were broken bones that looked like they were from something... tortured. But I was walking on it. I kept on going, when I saw myself. My- I mean He- er, It Had it's eyes closed. It was like an evil version of me. He said nothing, but opened his eyes.

**_*SHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*_**

I... What am I doing? Wha- Ergh, I keep Hearing these things in my head... ugh... di- did that guy just go inside me? what am I hearing?

_**"And my diseased soul screams, will you be the walker of my shadows? Delight me with sinister sin, our funeral of Euphoria**_, will break Satan's black heart."

Then, all you can see is the deseased bodies of Tails, Knuckles, and .


End file.
